Reunited Once More
by Kikyou2
Summary: My very first InuYasha and Kikyou fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy! Read and review please! ^^ .:is a Kikyou fan:.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the existing characters, as a fact. If I did, do you really think I'd be here right now? ^^;  
  
Author's Notes: In my opinion, InuYasha and Kikyou make the best couple. This may not happen in the series, but it can happen in fanfictions. .:shrugs:. Though, I do know there are many Kikyou-haters. I'd appreciate it, if you'd shed a bit more light unto, exactly, WHY you despise her so much. Eh-heh. On with the story now. One last note, the '[...]'s mean thoughts. Y'know..in-between.  
  
Reunited Once more  
  
By Kikyou-sama  
  
The full moon cast an eerie glow upon the meadow. A slight breeze murmured by, rustling the soft sea of green, then silence. Moments past by before a lone figure stepped out into the clearing, garbed in the symbolic robes of a shrine priestess. Her pale, lovely face gazed wistfully at the heavens, reminiscing of the life that no longer quite existed. [I await the day when I shall leave this world and you, InuYasha for eternity. My soul can never rest, for my deep hatred of you has paralyzed my spirit, thus I remain here, never belonging in each realm, cursed. Long ago..We shared such a bond. But now? My emotions are constantly battling for the right to control. I wish to be with you, and yet, I loathe your existence. I despise you with every waking moment, yet..My heart cannot let you go. What if I had lived? The life we could have shared..Together.] A soft, barely audible sigh escaped her.  
  
As her thoughts ran, a pair of once-cold golden eyes gazed at her, softening, desiring. [Kikyou. I missed you so. I long to comfort you, be with you. I wish your hate was love, just as it was before. It wasn't me, Kikyou! I never would have killed you, let alone wound you! I swear, when I find that bastard, Naraku, I will avenge your demise!] InuYasha clenched his fists. [I bind that promise with my soul. Kikyou..I want you to know, even in death I love you. If only Naraku had not deceived us. I would still be by your side. Now we're stuck with me loving you, and wanting to be with you, and you hating me, and wishing to be as far away as possible from me. I pray to the Gods you will forgive me.] InuYasha smiled, a crooked sad smile. [I want you to know, I don't care for Kagome, not nearly as much as you. True, she does remind me of you, so alike, and so different. Kagome could never replace you. Please trust me again, Kikyou. Love me once more.]  
  
The priestess strode around in the moonlit darkness, at the utmost edge of a steep cliff, wondering if it would be enough to end her pitiful existence, fueled by false emotions. [With this final step, I shall leave this realm and InuYasha in peace. My hatred remains unspent, though I long to rest once more.] Kikyou began heading towards the very end, trembling slightly. [A high priestess such as I must never reveal her emotions, ever.] She paused, and willed herself to stop. [I..I am not certain..I will be able..]  
  
Alarmed, InuYasha watched this treacherous deed from nearby. "What the hell is she doing?!" Wildly, he sprang towards his former love, hoping against hope to save her. "No, Kikyou! Don't do it!" He continued racing towards her. "Kikyou!!" Hearing an all-too-familiar voice Kikyou froze in mid-step. "Inu..InuYasha?" She turned around, hesitantly. The hanyou finally reached her, breathless. "Kikyou! What are you doing??" His voice filled with anguish and worry. "Don't just throw your life away like that! You made me worry!" Until now, Kikyou had averted her eyes. However, hearing his last statement she met his gaze. "T..Truly?" She said softly. InuYasha did not answer, a look of determination etched itself onto his face, and he embraced her tightly. Whispering softly, so the woman in his arms he so much loved, could hear he spoke, "Kikyou, I know you're dead, but that doesn't matter..It never did, except for, I thought I'd never see you again. I just can't let go of you, I still love you, even more then before!" His arms tightened around here. InuYasha breathed in her delicate fragrance. [Just like before..Fifty years ago. My Kikyou.]  
  
When he'd first taken her into his arms, Kikyou's eyes had widened, she was aware fragments of her soul were slipping away. The wretched hatred that once flowed so freely in her earthen veins was rapidly diminishing. Kikyou had listened intently to every word, every syllable spoken. Never dreaming InuYasha would ever say that, or embrace again. She closed her eyes and allowed him to hold her, just a little longer. "I missed you so much.." He murmured softly. "I lost you and now, I swear I'll always protect you. Forever. I love you, my Kikyou. And I know, even though you've been through hell worse then me, you're still the kind, caring and gentle person, I have always loved. Forgive me. For all the pain and suffering I have caused you." The impassive mask from Kikyou's face, faded away. Emotions, something she had thought she lost, flooded through her. For the first time, in all the history of herself, the powerful priestess began to weep, softly. The many tears she had held back her whole life began to flow. Kikyou looked up at InuYasha's comforting eyes, and saw the expression she had longed to see. Pure love was reflected back, mingled with pride, hope and remembrance. InuYasha could feel the hate leaving her body, regaining the warmth and life it once was so vibrant of. "I..love you, InuYasha. I'm..So..Sorry..For every trouble I have cause to you." Kikyou buried her face into his haori( that red jacket, InuYasha always wears over the white undergarment ), still shedding tears.  
  
InuYasha looked down at her, and began to stroke her dark tresses, smiling with undecided emotions. "You don't need to apologize for anything, Kikyou. You were already long forgiven." He nuzzled her hair gently, and at that she looked up at him. Eyes bright, and trusting, Kikyou smiled for the first time in more then fifty, long years. Happiness coursing through her, like a bright light piercing darkness, she'd felt. "Thank you..So much. More then anything, I hope we will be able to trust each other, once more.." InuYasha smiled back down at her, warm and loving. He gently began to wipe her tears away, caressing her cheek. It was as soft as he remembered. Slowly, he lowered his head and met her gently lips. His love had returned and now they would be together for eternity. Always.  
  
Author's Note: I think it's pretty obvious that the story's done. ^^ I haven't decided whether to make it a one-shot or not. Probably is going to be. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you are a Kikyou-hater, I hope this makes you gain new respect for her. I have admired Kikyou, because she was so pure. They very first person to soften InuYasha's heart. If not for her, InuYasha would have never known Kagome, nor even spare a passing glance. Please review. I will be encouraged to write more stories, if you do. Go head and flame me, criticize, compliment, but please, no matter what, offer suggestions. What could I have done to make the story better? And, what shall my next story be about? Thank you so much for reading my work. I am honored. 


End file.
